Merry Christmas Jamie
by TapD
Summary: This is short story and how true friendship can never be broken. No matter what... Really, No matter What! :) Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **This story is VERY short but you will see why. Read it. You'll be glad you did ;) and PLEASE review! I want to hear everything you have to say! Don't worry, I can take it. haha. And on with the story.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack said, taking a seat in some snow.

It was one of the coldest winter nights Burgess has ever experienced. But being as he was Jack Frost, that didn't stop him from coming to his best friend.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I've just been busy. Winter has been insane this year." He formed a small snowflake in his hand and gently tossed into the frigid air, watching it lightly dance away on the wind.

"I don't know," he said. "I know I'm supposed to be the Guardian of fun and all but, people just aren't like they used to be. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. They're just so…. So… boring now! Yesterday, an eight - year old passed up some fun outside for YouTube! Can you believe it? You were never like that. Still aren't! I still get a kick thinking about all the great times we had! Oh my gosh, do you remember when you almost ran into that statue when we went sledding down that busy intersection! The look on your face!" Jack chuckled remembering the crazed face Jamie had.

"Oh! And do you remember when we had that snow fight with the _non – believer _next door? We were both stoked that he couldn't see me because I could throw snow - balls and he wouldn't even know where they came from! Ha! That was great! And gee, the amount of hot chocolate you could drink as a kid. Let me tell you, unmatched man, unmatched. And then you turned 13." Jacks large smile turned into a warm grin.

"The fun we had. Haha I still remember you finding your first crush," he said leaning back. "Woohoo! What a looker she was. Anna right? You were lucky to have me because if I hadn't make it snow that night you two wouldn't have had an excuse to go inside and get warm. You know, _comfy on the couch._ You were such a sly dog. I was impressed. I was even more impressed at how long you two lasted! Wow! I mean, you could never get her to believe in me… but it's cool! You were happy and that's all that matters right? Well at least to me. Were buds after all. You two were so happy together."

Jack's cold eyes softened and his heartbeat grew solemn.

"And then you two got married. Jamie and Anna Bennett. Soon, to have little Jackie Bennett. I remember when you told me you named her after me. I was so honored, really I was. No one's cared for me like that in 400 years. I was just so… happy. She's doing great by the way! I got her to believe in me! Did I tell you that before? Who knows, the point is, isn't that great?! I stop by her dorm every now and then to talk. She's doing awesome in college, passing every course! I think she may even be top in her class! You should be proud Jamie, really. She's amazing. I wish you hadn't had her so late, you know so you could… well. You know what I mean. But that's all beside the point."

Jack's face began to grow dim as his next thoughts creeped in.

"Jamie, you know, I was always so jealous of you. I always wanted to find _that someone,_ have a child and raise 'm. Tell it right from wrong, help'm with homework, watch them find their first crush and maybe, just maybe go to college themselves and get married. And then, as my wife and I grow old together, we can look back and think, "Wow. We brought an awesome person into the World," and feel proud before drifting off into eternal sleep. Still in love, still happy, and so so proud. You're lucky Jamie. You always were, and never forget that. I'll never forget you either. I promise."

Jack looked up into the sky and saw the Moon peeking through. It was getting late. Pulling a small rose that he had been saving from the pocket of his hoodie, he got up and knelt down in front of a small marble arch.

Brushing some frost from the face of the stone he gently said "Well… I gotta get going," and placed the rose on the ground.

"Merry Christmas Jamie. I miss you."

Grabbing his staff and putting over his shoulder Jack then hovered a feet into the air.

"I'll be back soon bud," he spoke with a smile. "Don't worry."

He then flew out of the cemetery into the frosty night, leaving his best friend behind for another year.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review :)**


End file.
